


Please, help me

by kennamckenna



Category: ColdFlash - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Barry, M/M, worried leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennamckenna/pseuds/kennamckenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"B-Barry? What's wrong? What happened?" Leonard said, worriedly. </p><p>"I lost my powers, Leonard. They are gone." Barry said, sobbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, help me

Barry sat on his bed, thinking about all of the things that happened today. He's human. He's worthless to the world now. How will he be able to save Central City? He just doesn't know. 

He rubbed his face with his hands, sobbing. I'm not worth living anymore. Iris and Joe kept on trying to make him feel better, but nothing worked. Wally thought that he was making this all up for attention. He was wrong. He just doesn't get it. 

After all of that thinking, he heard a knock on his door.

"I don't want you to come in! I already said that once, Iris."

But the door opened anyway. 

"I told you-"

"B-Barry? What's wrong? What happened?"

Len. Why is he here?

"I lost my powers, Leonard. They are gone." Barry said, sternly and sobbing.

Leonard sat on his bed and looked at him. 

"I heard from Joe. He's worried about you, Barry."

Barry sighed and shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Bar, you can't just give up." 

That got Barry mad all of the sudden.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Go out there like nothing happened and get beat up by bad people? I lost my chance to save the world. I'm worthless."

Barry was crying even more now. Len scooted to the side of Barry and put a arm around him. He rubbed his back gently and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay to be angry and upset. Believe me, I understand the most. I get angry but that's okay. We are all human, even if we have special powers. Or we had. It's okay. And it's okay to cry as well."

Barry looked at Len and kissed him on the lips while crying his eyes out. Len put his arms around Barry's waist and Barry put his arms around Len's neck. He could feel Len's thumb rub gentle circles into Barry's waist. He melted into his touch. Len smiled; he was happy that Barry was calming down. 

They pulled back from each other.

"Thank you for coming here, Len." Barry said, while rubbing his eyes.

"You're welcome, Bar." Len smiled, sympathetically.

It was night out, Barry just realized that.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Barry asked Len.

"Yes, whatever you need." 

Barry and Len laid down, and Len was spooning Barry, protecting him. He could feel Barry's muscles start to relax and his breathing was back to normal. Shortly after that, Barry fell asleep. But Len didn't leave that night. But he knows that he will have to go back to being a villain and Barry being a normal human being.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the last episode of The Flash where Barry lost all of his speed to Zoom. 


End file.
